


MIRROR GAMES

by Smuttine



Series: In an other world Vhenan [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breach is over, Ilyana and Solas went to the Fade. Certainly for ever.<br/>Morrigan doesn't know what to do neither with knowledges of the Vir'abelasan nor with Abelas who rejected her.<br/>But today he's inviting her to his Skyhold apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIRROR GAMES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryllia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/gifts).



> This fic is the direct following of "Vhenan" from "In another wolrd Vhenan". So it's the fourth part.  
> Plase keep this in mind with reading it:  
> \- This ship was a challenge to me, because Morrigan AND Abelas are really hard to write and because it's not really a ship, is it? I totaly understand that lots of you will disapprouve greatly but please be nice cause it was hard to do!  
> \- I never wrote so much in english directly, it was a mess and I'll never be enough thankfull to Cryllia for the huge help she gave me on the edit! (check for her on tumblr and Ao3)
> 
> To be brief, I hope it will worth it, for her, for me. Please leave comments!

It's been a week now since Morrigan returned to Skyhold. Ilyana and Solas are lost in the Fade, maybe for ever, and Thedas doesn't know it yet. But the Breach is gone too, so... what to do now ? What can she do ? What's the deal with being so powerful with drinking at the Vir'abelasan ? Morrigan smiles to herself, remembering her very own words she whispered to Abelas :

\- Let's move on to something else...

What a joke... And Abelas ? Morrigan still can't believe he just rejected her advances. What had he said? « It's not good, not here, not now, I... can't... » What an elven response...

Alone in the gardens, the apostate gazes at the sun falling behind the white mountains, still groaning about this stupid defeat of hers when a poor messenger comes to her, pale, stammering:

\- Da... Dame Morrigan ? I have a message for you.  
\- …  
\- It's Sir Abelas... He wishes to see you as soon as possible.  
\- And he can't come by himself ? Tell him to go to...  
\- He... he said that he will wait for you in his apartment for an important... task...

Morrigan stares at the human face. He's obviously scared. From her or from Abelas ? For once she's not the only one who terrifies others. She finds it amusing. She glances at the visitor's balcony, just upstairs from the gardens, and find Abelas, noding very slightly to her.

\- What are you still doing here, she said to the messenger, annoyed. Dissmissed !  
\- Ye... Yes Madam !...

The mage takes a deep breath then climbs the stairs to the balcony. She wonders what could be so important now all is done. They gaze at each other, before Abelas says:

\- Asha’bela...  
\- Stop that already !  
\- … Ir Abelas... I need time to...  
\- I am NOT your goddess, she cuts him off, and you know my name enough to use it properly!

But Abelas smirks suddenly, which surprises her. He shows the open door of his apartment then invites her to enter, politely.

\- If you don't mind coming to my place, I assure you that I'll do my best to call you by your shem name... in time...

Morrigan makes a disgusted noise but eventually follows him. The elf has a common room, not too big, not too small, with a large bed and a big chest in front of it. As it's already quite dark outside, Abelas lights some candles with a simple wave of his hand. Some blueish flames light the stone wall.

\- Oh, candles... Are you becoming romantic, Abelas ? she giggles.  
\- Romanticism is something I don't know, I'm afraid, but we need some light if I want to show you what you're here for.

The elf's words chill the woman. What she took for a joke could be definitely the very reason she's here. No. It just can't be... But Abelas doesn't let her to think : he guides her to a big fur laying on the ground and it's just now she notices a long frame against the wall, covered with a long piece of fabric. Could it be an eluvian ?! Morrigan can't hide her excitement but Abelas, once again, cut into her thoughts.

\- Sit, please.  
\- Wait, what ?! Here ? On the floor ?  
\- Yes, or kneel, as you prefer. That's why there is a fur.  
\- To kne... ?!  
\- Just... sit....

Morrigan stares at him furiously then he adds with a low smile :

\- Please...

But she's curious and eventually sits on her knees, facing the enigmatic hidden frame. She immediately regrets it as she sees Abelas taking his tunic off. She tries not to show her surprise and stay calm as he joins her on the fur, kneeling behind her without any contact though. She keeps mute, wondering nervously, waiting for his move. Abelas stretches his hand above her shoulder and makes a slow wave with his long fingers then the light fabric falls on the ground and a veil fire ignites in the little brazier close to the now uncovered mirror fixed on the wall. The apostate opens her mouth widely then shuts it already as she notices it's « just » a mirror.

\- I... I don't understand, Abelas, she says nervously, turning her head to face him.

But the elf slightly grabs her chin to make her look at him through the plate glass instead.

\- Someone told me that you loved mirrors.  
\- Leliana, I assume, she says with a disgusted noise, I didn't know she was spying my talks with the Herald as well.  
\- Actually... YOU told me...  
\- I never... wait ?!... How dare you sound me out ?!  
\- I'm here to answer your request, and I needed to « touch » you before anything else in order to be able to. Even if this touch is not the one you wished.

Morrigan can't avoid blushing lightly this time. She tries to gather her thoughts then opens her mouth but nothing can really come out.

\- Don't misunderstand me, I'm not offering you a gift. What I'm offering both of us is... yourself... I guess we both need to know better who you truly are...  
\- What is this bullshit, now ?! Since when do you need to know who is facing you to fuck ?!

But Abelas looks suddenly excessively serious, maybe hurt, and adds calmly :

\- Ilyana was true to herself. If it weren't the case, I wouldn't have touched her, despite my need for revenge.

Morrigan is about to add something hurtful about Abelas' feelings but as she sees him in the mirror, with his sudden dark face, she wisely decides to shut up.

\- She was an open book to me, even if she didn't know it. She trusted me, as a soldier, as a friend, as a keeper of her past. You, you don't even trust yourself and you still are a mystery to me.  
\- What do you mean ? I know who I am, what I'm capable of ! I'm confident with my powers !  
\- Yes. True. You're an amazing apostate... but what about the woman ?  
\- … don't... don't you dare, Abelas...

But Abelas grabs her chin once again, forcing her to gaze at her own reflect then adds :

\- Look at yourself.  
\- …  
\- Just.... look.

Morrigan finally dares to glance at the mirror and seems suddenly puzzled. She's kneeling on a fur... with an half naked elf behind her... So what ?! Why isn't it ended already ? Why can't she have some sex and just leave the place as she used to do it when the lust was so high she would take the first guy who just fits her needs and disappear like nothing just happened ?

\- Because that's not what you are really looking for, he answers to her mute question.

Morrigan bites her lower lip, not sure she understood, still puzzled.

\- Show me yourself and I'll try my best to help you.  
\- I don't need help ! I just need to fu...  
\- Look ! He insists, holding the back off her neck softly but firmly now.

With his other hand, he unties her bun and her hair falls on her shoulders with long and delicate waves. Morrigan lets a little gasp escape her lips as Abelas buries his long nose into it to smell her scent. She can't help looking for his face in the mirror, quite scared to see it appearing from her hair to be honest. As she birefly meets his golden eyes shining, she just closes hers, avoiding showing whatever she could felt.

But Abelas tries to distract her discomfort, his two hands on her shoulders, now tracing the light fabric of her wide opened tunic. Without touching her skin, he reaches the tip of her breast and slightly pulls the fabric aside, freeing her breasts. The feeling of the cotton brushing her nipples makes her shivering and she now cannot quit her own reflection in the mirror, waiting for Abelas' move with a surprising sweet lust.

\- Shemlen are definitely gorgeous, he whispers in her ear as he uncovers her chest, staring at the mirror. And you are one of the most beautiful one I have seen. Your curves are soft, your skin is delicate and pale as porcelain. I suspect a lot of men would sell their souls to see you this way... But no one has... Including yourself, I guess...

Morrigan tries to answer back but Abelas hot breath against her ear almost petrifies her. She now wants him to touch her... so much... and he keeps avoiding her skin. But why ?! She's struggling, much too proud to beg for his touch. But his hands still go their way and reach her skirt. They grab the dark leather and make it slip across her legs to her waist. She can feel his fingertips through the rough material and set her body alight with new shivers. The hands are still running to catch her two wrists by her bracers, guiding them to the deep of her thighs.

\- Break free, woman, show me how you take your own pleasure.

This is too much. She wants to stop it. Now. She just cannot. It's too...  
But she meets Abelas' look in the mirror again . He's so serious, he's so... disarming. She wants to break eye contact but it's impossible. She feels trapped. She needs to touch herself, to caress her clit, to tease her entrance, to... whatever ! She passes her fingers through her smalls, entering her core without even noticing she was doing it. She's so wet already and her hips are moving by themselves since a moment. The elf's eyes now go falling down which gives her a salutary break till she realizes he's pulling her panties aside and adds with a deep voice :

\- Show me... yourself...

 

He's clearly staring at her sex now. If she wasn't so excited yet, she would run away, hiding herself from his sharp-eyed gaze. His eyes are as frightening as exciting and she cannot control herself, her left hand fingers keeping circling her clit, faster and faster. She wants more of him as she has never needed a man. Maybe if she does what he says he would take her ? And actually nothing could stop her to come now that she's so close. Her hips rise nervously as she starts to moan and Abelas finally bends a bit to her to offer his shoulder. He puts one of his hands on Morrigan's waist as the other one makes her arch to his bare chest.

\- I'm supporting you... just go on, lean against me...

His voice is like silk in her ears. His hands are unexpectedly warm and soft. He carefully accompanies her hips moves to « just » hold her. As she tries to swallow her incoming screams, he traces her throat from chest to chin with the tip of his finger to make the woman bend back her head against his shoulder, clearing the way for her voice to her lips.

\- Break... free...

Morrigan's legs shake as a deep pleasure runs through her body. She moans openly, grabbing his braid in a furious move with her free hand. Thin droplet fall on the fur, then the woman lets herself completely fall back on Abelas' shoulder, panting for a while.

The elf waits as long as she needs to recover. He is here to support her. When she's able to breath with closed mouth, he gently takes her away from him and lays her on the fur.

\- Now I see you as you truly are. I can now meet your needs.

Morrigan barely opens her eyes to see Abelas unbelting his black trousers, freeing a very long and thin hard manhood. He's going on all fours, reaching her ear to murmur :

\- The question is : Do you still want me to ?

The apostate knows perfectly he does know the answer. She pulls her legs around him as a response but the elf keeps straight, his limb falling heavily against her stomach, fluids trickling on her skin.

\- Do you ?... Morrigan the Shem ?

Morrigan bits her lip again as she hears her name for the first time coming out of his mouth. She finally whispers, blushing :

\- Yes, I... I do...

The elf goes back to stand and removes his last pieces of clothing. His pale and long body is slightly highlighted by the veil fire, making him look like a spirit. Only his erected sex reminds her he's one of the living. But, Hell, this one is so long and taut that its tips still rises vertically despite its own weight. Abelas kneels between Morrigan's legs and unties his long white braid. She looks at him, fully absorbed by his slow silent moves... and her thoughts about this uncommon length... He bends over her and passes his warm hand across her inner thigh to slightly push it aside, finding his way to her sex. He takes his time to brush slowly her dark pubic hair with the tip of his thumb. Morrigan moves on her elbows as she feels Abelas brief doubt. She's obviously not his first partner but...

\- Forgive my clumsiness, my Lady, for you are my very first sh...

Morrigan passes her fingers on his lips to cut him off. Then she runs them to her sex to open her folds, inviting him silently to come. He holds his member with one hand and bend to her again, eyes locked on her mouth to watch how it opens as he penetrates her, very, very slowly. Morrigan moans desperately as she struggles to feel him all the way in right now but he keeps going slowly, grabbing her wrists to remove them above her head as he goes deeper and deeper. Her lips spreads wider in a light scream as he finally reaches her deeper place. He swallows her lower lip, licking it in the same time what surprises her. Was it some kind of... a kiss ? He releases it in a sucking sound and hold his head a bit higher to focus on her eyes. She starts to close them as she meets his sharpen gaze but she just cannot do it completely. His look is so... exciting. It makes her lose control and he knows she likes it. Has she ever been looked this way by anyone ? Has she ever been taken so deeply ? What has he got the other ones didn't ? It can't be an elf trick ! Maybe he ... cares ?

Abelas still goes slowly, his pelvis moving in long penetrations, like a hypnotic dance. Morrigan wishes she could see the muscles of his buttocks to contract as he fills her. It would certainly be a great sight. She's lost in her thoughts, lost in her pleasure, discovering a new way to... to... to make love maybe ? The elf keeps going his way, aware of any cue of the delight he gives her. He doesn't want to break eye contact and his head leans down to her, she drowns into his golden eyes. His mouth is open and she can feel his hot breath brushes her own lips. She wants to kiss him so bad. She wants to feel his tongue against hers. She dares to lift her chin a little, hoping it's enough for him to initiate action. Abelas, as attentive as he is, answers to her... his own way again. He comes closer but stops at the very limit of her lips, subtly tilting his head, holding his thrusts back, waiting for her move... or her ask. Time freezes, she can only feel it pass by the low rhythm of his exhalations against her skin. It's unbearable. He still staring at her and she won't stand it any longer if he keeps doing nothing. He has to do something !... But he doesn't. She almost hears him saying « Do you want me to ? ». After a short while, Abelas goes back to his slow penetrations and Morrigan knows that she's losing her chance to get his lips as he moves away from her. So she desperately grabs his neck back and rushes to his mouth, giving him deep and feverish kisses like she would never have the opportunity to do it again. Their dark and white hair blends together on the fur and she brusquely breaks contact to breath. Panting, she looks at the elf expression, scared to see any pity. But Abelas just... smiles. A sweet, discreet smile. She's not sure how to understand it and, ashamed, she moves her head aside but he grabs her chin, looks at her deeply again and gives her a new kiss. A long and soft one. Morrigan gives into pleasure. Abelas traces her skin with his lips, spreading wet lines across her shivering body from her chin to her chest. He halts on her breasts to gently cup them, brushing her nipples with his thumbs. Then he keeps going down, licking the discreet line of her belly to her navel as he kneels back on the fur. He passes his arms between the apostate's legs and around to her waist as he lifts her onto his lap, holding her firmly as he enters her again. She's still laying, crossing her legs around him though, and she can feel his limb making an uncommon angle in her belly. For the first time she hears him moaning as he spreads his own legs on the ground and starts deep and long thrusts, holding her hips high as the rest of her body falls back on the fur, her arms still above her head, completely loose, following her dark hair. And that's when she remembers the mirror on the wall. She bends her head back to watch him making love to her through the plate glass. Because that's exactly what he does. Exactly what she was looking for, for ages without never admitting it. A man... no... an elf is making love to her. And it's so good... so warm... so... unexpected... and this view is literally overwhelming : her pleasure increases as he moves a bit faster and she knows he found the right spot to tease as he suddenly gazes at her in the mirror, looking for her permission to go further. She smiles. Yes. She smiles... and grabs one of his hand to put it on her breast. That's enough to make him take his new rhythm. They both breathe heavily as he goes deeper and faster. She finally helps him in putting her feet on the fur, releasing some weight and stabilizing so he can guide his thrusts easier with only one hand, the other one still teasing her breast. But he's so ready to come that he abruptly stretches his legs to pound her harder until she shouts as deep spasms shake her body so hard that he can't help releasing inside her, moaning deeply.

Morrigan almost vanished, her head down for too long and the orgasm to high. Abelas lets her fall slowly on the fur. He takes his breath back and holds her in his arms to carry her to the bed. He gently puts the blankets on her naked body and turns away to let her sleep, then he feels a hand grabbing his thin wrist :

\- Abelas... Don't go...

Abelas face to her again and answers with a little smile :

\- Ir Abelas, Morrigan the Shem, but we both know that tomorrow you'll be Asha'belanar again and you'll need to keep distance as I'll do as well.

But Morrigan tighten her grip as he's about to go again.

\- Obviously... but the sun is not about to rise so soon...

The elf smiles and returns to the bed. Morrigan shifts her back to him and makes him place himself against her. She holds his arms around her waist and eventually falls asleep, listening him breathing slowly close to her ear to catch her hair scent one more time.

 

**********

 

The first lights of day rise through the little window of Abelas' room and Morrigan is awaken. She's still in the bed in the very same posture she felt asleep. She's staring at the mirror and what she sees scares her. A man. A man who's sleeping against her. Quietly. An elf whose fingers are melting in her hair. A... lover... and Hell a good one... She struggles. His contact is so warm, his arms are so comforting... No, it just can't be. Never. She looks at their reflect a last time, makes a sort of funny face then murmurs some words and her own body shape turns into a little mouse, quite lost in the blanket. She discreetly leaves through a hole in the wall, hoping not having been noticed by the elf.

But Abelas turns over in the bed, smiles slightly and whispers to himself, eyes still closed.

\- Dareth Shiral, Morrigan, Ma Shem...

**Author's Note:**

> Art from the great osatokun  
> Run to her tumblr now! it worth it!  
> http://osatokun.tumblr.com/


End file.
